Vampire Academy- Lisa's POV
by EEglinska
Summary: Title says it all- Vampire Academy in Lisa's eyes.


**Chapter 1  
**

I saw it all. I saw it all once again. My head was in such a mess, but the main thought was- oh crap, no, not again!

Andre, mom, dad, and- Rose. All of them- death. I wanted to get out. I needed to get out.

I started thrashing. Help! Someone! Help me! I need to get outta this nightmare! Please!

Screaming followed. I was so scared I couldn't move. I looked around. Rose must be alive! Come on wake up!

''No, no, no, no, noooo!''

I screamed louder. And then- Andre- he was alive. He was actually alive.

''Liss!'' He began, he started shaking me. ''Liss, wake up!'' What? What is he talking about. Sadly- I didn't time to worry about that. I stoped screaming, and started whimpering.

''Andre," I moaned. ''Oh God!"

I sited up. ''Liss, you aren't there anymore! Wake up!" Then I kinda woke up. Sadly I didn't saw Andre, but luckily- Rose. I started to breath slower. And there she was- my best friend Rose, she was the one that allways was there when I needed her. I leaned into her, resting my head againist Rose's shoulder. She was my only support. The only one I had left in this world after my parents died.

''It's okay,'' she told me in a gentle voice. I wished she was right. ''Everything's okay."

''I had that dream." I said with pain. I was so glad I had Rose.

''Yeah. I know.'' She said. Of course she knew. The bound. I knew she's having the same fight as me.

I don't know how long we sat there- probably about several minutes or so, but for me it seemed like forever- the pictures of my past we're in my head and was not about to go away so soon. Finally I calmed down. Rose turned on the lamp. I saw our neighbour cat Oscar leaping up from the opened window. He gave Rose a wide berth- it allways made me smile. I didn't knew if it was Rose, or was it all the dhampirs that animals didn't like, but animals however had nothing againist Moroi, including me. And Oscar loved me as much as I did him.

''When did we last did feeding?'' Rose asked. Oh crap! She studied me. I was about to lie but I realised that it was useless. I looked paler than ever. Dark circles hung under my eyes- which had lost the flicker I had. I wanted to sigh. I really wanted to drink, but Rose was my best friend, I didn't wanted to do this for her.

''It's been like... more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" I kinda knew Rose actually liked feeding. And it was no suprise for me. The feeders- people that give us blood loved it too, why would my best friend fell a difference?

I shrugged and didn't wanted to meet her eyes. ''You we're busy. I didn't want to-''

''Screw that," She shifted into a better position. There I also have to say that she's pretty hotheaded and rude (not to her friends of course). I was so weak. I needed bloods but in the same time- God, why did this had to be so difficult. ''Come on. Let's do this.''

''Rose-''

''Come on. It'll make you feel better.''

She tilted her head and toased her beautifull long hair. I hesistated, but my bloodlust grew and grew. I started arguing with myself. One part screamed and shouted and said that I can't do this to her. The second said that it's better for me. Plus, Rose liked this. In the end my hunger won.

I bit my fangs hard into her skin. I hated doing this but it was the only way I could live. She cried, but it faded pretty quickly.

I knew Rose loved this- as much as I did. I mean, I hadn't eaten in three days. It was a great feel. Rose smiled. I wanted to- sadly it wasn't possible in such a position.

I allmost forgot about that- but it had to end. I took my fand outta her skin. I pulled back. There we're a bit of bloods on my lips, so I wipped my hand across my mouth.

I studied her. ''You okay?''

''I... yeah.'' She layed back on the bed, probably dizzy from the blood loss. Tho I was feeling better, Rose was doing pretty bad. I looked at her with worried expression. ''I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."

I wasn't sure about that. But as allways- I belived her. I allways have, and allways will.

I watched her with concern in my jade- green eyes. Then I stood up. ''I'm going to get you something to eat." Since I was completeley sure she needed food either. And so I went to the kitchen downstairs.

I saw our housemate Jeremy sitting at the table, sadly looking at the calculus book. I smiled.

I saw our food. I have to say- nothing special. Some cheese, bread, jam... However, we we're not the poorest, but also not the richest. I sighed.

Jeremy didn't seem to regonise me since all his attention we're in book.

-Having a good night sleep?- I asked him. He stared at me sadly. His face showed pain.

-Could it get better?- He asked. I laughed. Jeremy restarted staring at his book. And I wondered- how hasn't he breaked his neck yet.

I was about to take bread and cheese, but I heard loud steps. And I was completeley sure it wasn't Jeremy.

Rose.

I wanted to go and check if she hasn't falled since she was still very dizzy. But she was allready down.

Her faced showed fear. And I was suprised. What has happened? I only hope it is nothing too serious.

''You shouldn't be up." I started. Sadly I couldn't finish.

''We have to go. Now."

For a second I didn't understood. And then I got it. Holy shit, we're in such a trouble. My eyes widened. ''Are you... realy? Are you sure?''

She nodded. I knew she knew it. She was never wrong... I think.

Jeremy watched us. ''What's wrong?"

Rose got the face that said- she had an idea. I hoped it was a good one. ''Liss, get his car keys.''

''What are you-'' Jeremy started in confusement. But wasn't able to finish. I walked over him. Found the most gentle voice tone. Angely smile and said:

''We need to borrow your car, where are you keys?" He smiled. Jeremy was very weak when it came compulsion. In this case it came in handy. But however, I didn't realy liked doing this. He reached his pocket and handed over a set of keys.

''Thank you," I said. ''And where is it parked?" The last thing I wanted to know and then I'll probably let him finish his studies.

''Down the street," He said dreamly. Yuck, I most definetly hated it. ''At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away. I wanted to sigh. I was slow by myself, and Rose, well- Rose has lost alot of bloods.

''Thank you," I repeated. ''As soon as we leave, I want you to get back to studying. Forget you even saw us tonight."

''Come on." Rose began. ''We've got to move.''

I felt alot of fear. I tryed my best to keep Rose out of my head. But that was allmost impossible. My emotions we're so strong...

I had to catch her a few times from falling- she was still dizzy from blood loss.

''Rose... what if they catch us?" I whispered. I think it would probably be my worst fear came true.

„They won't," She said fiercly. She seemed so, well... sure about her. Al tho she felt the same fear as me.

''But if they've found us-''

"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail.'' I had hard time beliving it. But I kept repeating it in my mind, hoping I might belive it.

We kept walking like that for minutes.

Then I heard someones footsteps behind us. Noo, It was an army. They became louder and louder.

Oh holy shit!


End file.
